Time For Some Education
by mierkahvoelry
Summary: My son finally realized what education really meant for his life and decided to continue his neglected academic activity in the college. I won't tell you a long story here but my Son, Desmond himself will. Here ya go !


Desmond and Shaun High School AU-

Made with Desmond's point of view :)

* * *

It was quite early in the morning. My head was still shaken in tiredness since last night the bar I worked in made a great party for everyone inside. Definitely every single person. The customers, the employees, the securities, even the janitors were in. That was the craziest party ever and I wasn't prepared enough to get the hit.

Still, he woke me up harshly. Didn't consider how hard my headache was, he shoved my body 'till I flipped up. Made a so lazy impression trough that and made my day worse.

" Wake up, bacon ! " Snarled the William Miles towering his dizzy son. Yes, my Dad that was. Me myself was forced to admit it. Ah, suck...

" What am I, a pig ?! "

" Son, it has been 2 years since you abandoned your college for bartending" he sat on the bed, right beside my awkward laying position. Both of us hated this awkwardness, so he decided to straighten up my backbone. You know I would fail for that and ended up leaned on the wall with head hung down so heavily.

" I found a good college..."

" Doesn't sound as a great college fer me..."

" Engineering.."

Fuck.

My neck sounded a snap when my head bounced up like a nurse monster in the Silent Hill game. My glare lighten up straight to surprised elder Miles in front of me.

" Engineering !? Are you F-...WHAT ?! "

" Yeah, sounds good for you ! "

" No no no, that place is a "close enough" to a jail. I'd rather take your offer some months ago about Graphic Designer ? Yes, I'd take that right now ! "

" Like...right now ? " He tilted his head down with an eyebrow up. His curved up a smile with eyes played a naughty stare to me.

Well. The worst day starter of my life. My mouth only let sighs escaped along the drive, while my Dad must be imagining about graduation day and some other junks about me finally be someone...someone useful than just a bartender! ' The bar loves me ! And he just doesn't know I have just started to love that job '

" Here son. "

His annoying happy voice gave me an urge to roll my eyes and turned my eyes from the graveyard across the college to the damn college itself. Argh.

" Dad..." I slipped an annoyed face to my overly cheery Dad and growled.

He patted my shoulder lightly and went " Son, have a happy day ! " With so much glittery smile on his old yet full of spirit face. I was touched, but in the same time a little upset.

I opened the car's rear part then pulled my luggages out. I hated this. And hatred came more after saw my Dad let his weight stumbled on the car's body while smiling at me. Dat smile is annoying as shit but I could only say a " Good bye Dad. Take care "

" No, you take care " teased him. What the hell was wrong with that man ? What was the point ?

Before I was able to retort, he had jumped into the car and drove away. Leaving me angry, so angry ! But, I realized I haven't got my dorm's room and worse, I didn't know anyone ! Maaan, where should I go ? Let alone that ass just left his son pissed in the middle of the college garden all by himself.

Suddenly, I was startled by a voice of shoe step and dry leaf cracked right behind me. I jumped while I turning around.

" Mate, you just look like a scaredy cat ! "

The power to be mad had ran out from me. Beside, I couldn't just be mad at a college's people despite he mocked me just now because I was new guy here.

" Had just came from Paris, hadn't you ? "

Oh, he seemed to observe my Paris sticker on my case.

" Oh, yea...that was..." I didn't exactly remember when "..some months ago...hehe " yea great, I thought small laughters made weird situation got better ? I might need to throw away that kind of habit after this.

" That laugh...was bloody creepy " he literally took a little step back from me and tighten his grip to his thick books in his possession ever since.

" Oh wait ! I need a help here ! "

" Yes, PRH Shaun Hastings is ready to help ! " And as he was doing so, he gave me a salute and smiled plus a little bow to me ! How funny...

" Eh...huh ? "

" Principal Right Hand ! You'll know about that better soon enough ! New here ? " Ah, luckily he was to the point type of person.

" Yea ! I need a dorm..."

" Ah, sorry...wait. Let me check..." He searched through some papers he didn't let me peek at until he mentioned my name in questioning tone. " Desmond Miles ? "

Yes, that was my name and my first instinct to come was nodded my head like a headbanging in joy.

" Yeah ! "

" Son to William Miles ? "

" Uuuh...yea" don't blame me for a lazy answer ! You readers knew the truth why.

" Then come with me...Mondy "

" Okay..."

Wait a second, Mondy ?!

" Hey hold on, give me my bio " I put my right hand forward, asking for the papers he slipped among the encyclopedia's papers.

" I'm sorry but I may not..." To late for a reason. My hands were just too fast for a smart guy with glasses on like him. I knew he was slow by judging the way he chose to dress. A grey curled up sleeve sweater with white shirt beneath, a pair of black trousers and black formal shoes, also a watch. Showed him as a man who wanted a perfectly arranged life. So contrary to me.

I widen my eyes for a 'Mondy' printed on my nickname column. I snapped the British man's pen from his sweater's collar. With bold, aggressive push, I scratched the silly 'Mondy' with almost made the paper ripped down and wrote 'Desmond' right beside it.

" Why the hell did he write that scumbag Mondy ! " I scowled down at the dying Mondy name below the black ink line and shoved the papers and the classy black marble pen back to Shaun. He appeared to feel my annoyance, accepted the papers those were already on his chest carefully. He looked at the paper again, slightly nodded in agreement after found the wrong thing. Wow, I didn't know this guy had the same thought as mine. We probably gonna be good friends forward.

" All confirmed ? " He raised the papers' face to me and I nodded with arms crossed.

" Okay then follow me, Desmond "


End file.
